


Altruism

by Rebekas



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Somewhat) Yandere Bill, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Also a creep, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill is trying to be romantic, Bottom Dipper Pines, Dark, Demon Deals, Drugging, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Mentions of Weirdmageddon, Monsters, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is so fucked, Top Bill Cipher, Unhealthy Relationships, but unfortunately doesn't understand humans, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekas/pseuds/Rebekas
Summary: Dipper was fucked—both literally, and figuratively.In hindsight, he supposed he should have known better than to trust Bill. After all, the guy is responsible for the deaths of over half his friends—not to mention the countless other demons and monsters he's run a knife through. Hell, if you add in the gargantuan amount of human sacrifices that have been made in his name, Bill probably had a kill count equivalent to that of fucking old age. If anything, Dipper probably should have expected this sort of thing happening. It wouldn't even really be anything all that unusual in this crazy town he's been thrown into.This crazy town which happens to involve kidnapping and murder and rape. Speaking of which, did Dipper ever mention he was currently being fucked into the bed by one overly aggressive, omnipresent dream demon? Well, he must have forgotten, being that he was currently drugged up on some sort of strange sleeping medicine/stimulant mixture. Which was nice of Bill, by the way, since his ass would probably be feeling the force of a thousand suns if not for the pleasant numbing sensation spreading its way across his lower half.And how, exactly, did he end up in this situation?It's a long story.





	Altruism

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as only being 2,000 words.
> 
> What happened.
> 
> WHAT HAPPENED.

Saturday afternoon. One bottle of "Smirnoff". 9:00 P.M. A fairly simple arrangement, when one looks at it.

It was supposed to be a quick thing, at first—Dipper, Soos, and Wendy all gathering around a table and laughing and getting piss-ass drunk while watching football; nothing more complicated than that. No surprise dates or unfriendly deities crashing the party and ruining their perfect “bro’s night out". God only knows the massive fucking calamity that happened the last time they tried to have fun—almost as if the universe itself was fundamentally against them getting some well deserved peace and quiet. Which, by the way; it probably was.

So, when Dipper walked into the bar, fully expecting the grinning faces of his two closest friends, he was unimpressed, to say the least.

Instead, his eyes locked on to the writhing and contorting form of Wendy, trapped in some mystery sludge that reacted to her every push and prod, continuing to grasp at whatever limbs it could find—almost like quicksand. Except ten times grosser and hell bent on sucking his best friend into the murky pits of its digestive tract. Talk about a party pooper. Seriously, could they not get a single day of relaxation in without having someone (or something) crash it? It seemed to be so. Otherwise, they'd be hanging out a lot more often than they are now.

Wendy pushed out a thin arm, punching at what appeared to be the thing's abdomen, before using a leg to kick its insides outside. Black sludge splattered all over the place, staining Dipper’s already dark-colored clothes and only furthering Wendy’s current state of panic. But holy shit—that thing had regenerative abilities, because no mortal being could possibly fix a hole in its stomach that quickly. Dipper could only imagine what being could possibly whisk up that Cthulu of a creature. Okay, maybe he had a couple of ideas, but it was probably best not to dwell on it too long.

With one, final scream, Wendy’s face disappeared and Dipper was left standing alone, in awestruck horror, as his friend was consumed by the living embodiment of cancer. 

So much for a bro’s night out.

A brief moment passed, in which nothing but the movement of sludge could be heard, and then there was a loud bang resounding throughout the room. All of a sudden he didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Hey there kiddo', what are you doing just standing around? Waiting for a bus?"

Dipper hesitated, and then finally turned around to face his literal worst nightmare. Bill himself. The closest anyone could ever possibly get to being both obnoxious and terrifying at the same time. 

Obnoxious, but consistent. Dipper almost felt like congratulating Bill on being the least-liked entity in the cosmos.

"Bill," Dipper gulped, a mixture of fear and nervousness entering his system at the mere sight of the demom. He'd avoided any contact since the last time they'd spoken, in which Bill gave him what might as well be considered a love confession (might as well? He practically offered him a golden fucking ring). Things have been... awkward, to say the least, since then. It doesn't help that the demon has been persistent in his attempts at getting to speak with Dipper. Like, really persistent. Stalker, persistent. And that's only counting on what his friends have told him. Who knows what Bill has really done behind scenes—probably making deals and threatening innocent lives or something. The usual; nothing quite out of the ordinary.

"You miss me, kid? I've been keeping an eye on you, and wowza—turns out there's a lot more than I could have ever hoped for. Who knew you preferred fruit punch Oreos over the mint ones? You like everything in mint. Speaking of which, I brought you a pack of Spearmint gum—your favorite, of course." Bill glanced over at the bar, and then at the struggling sludge creature, before registering everything with a smug look. It, personally, made Dipper want to puke. "So, what's the deal? Got any people I need to save?"

Dipper regarded him blankly, mentally hitting himself over the head with a fifty pound mini fridge. God, how could he be so stupid as to think this wasn't a part of that dumbass’s plan? Bill sets up the scene, waits for Wendy to arrive; and then watches as his cancerous slime creation flails around on the ground and eats whatever it comes into contact with. After all of that, the demon just has to appear in front of Dipper and offer up some unfair deal in exchange for his friend's survival. Truly, ingenious. Not even Ford could have come up with a better plan.

"Bill. Let her go. I swear to God if you don't—"

"Woah, woah, hold your horses, kid," Bill snapped, and two ponies came into being next to Dipper, thrashing around wildly at the sudden change in scenery. Poor creatures. Must have been grazing in some sunny field before coming here. "Haha. Get it? I know you do. Now look, due to a set of unfortunate circumstances which I refuse to mention, I can't rescue your friend here from the belly of death unless something magical happens. Something really, really magical."

Bill winked at him, and another mini fridge slammed full speed into the left side of Dipper’s skull. 

"You can do this the hard way, or the easy way, kid. I'm up for either option. Just know that this ends counterproductive for the both of us if you don't make a decision. Say no, and your friend is dead for good—neither me nor Fez are willing to resurrect another one of you dumb flesh sacks; especially after last time. But say yes... well, we both get what we want."

Dipper regarded him meekly, looking up at his floating form with a sense of dread. "What do you want?"

Bill graced him with another self-satisfied look—just what Dipper needed—and snapped the two ponies out of the bar, back to whatever happy meadow they came from.

"What I want? Undecided, as of now. I'll just call upon a small favor one day, and you'll help me with it. Nothing more than that, no secret loopholes, no nefarious plotting. Sound good?" He extended a black hand down towards Dipper, and pointed a finger towards his sludge creation. "Your friend gets to live. Imagine that. Just one simple utterance of the word 'deal' and your childhood pal' can go back to the comfort of her home, safe in the embrace of her mother and father. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Oh Lord, another mini fridge.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious, but willing to comply if it meant saving the life of his best friend. After all, Bill had said that there would be no loopholes or scheming involved in their deal (not that Dipper believed that for a second), so that might of meant he was at least somewhat willing to barter here.

“Bill, I don't trust you.”

“I know.”

“And I think you're up to something evil.”

“I also know that.”

“But, maybe…” Dipper let out a breath of air, preparing himself for what might be to come. Bill knew Dipper’s weakness, and made use of it. If he had to give the triangle one thing, it was that he was incredibly clever; Dipper couldn’t abandon his friends—no matter what. So, as Bill was already aware, he would do anything to save Wendy. “Maybe we can work something out. However, that means a lot of rules.”

“I'm listening.” Bill said, tapping his yellow body. It looked almost as if he were deep in thought; most likely trying to figure out more ways to manipulate Dipper.

“No hurting people. Me, my family, or any of the towns folks,” Bill gave what appeared to be a nod, shaking the top of his body up and down. “No using me to hurt anyone,” another nod. “No using other people to hurt people,” a hesitant nod, but a nod nonetheless. “No possessing me—or anyone, for that matter.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Be a good Samaritan for a day or two. Pet some kitties and puppies, ride ponies in meadows, blah blah blah. The point is, are you willing to do the deal or not?”

Dipper looked sternly at Bill, but eventually mumbled a quick “yeah”.

The dream demon practically lit up in excitement, eye turning blue in preparation (maybe also to show off a bit) for his newly acquired almost-deal. 

“So,” he said, putting out a small, flaming hand for Dipper to hold onto. “Do we have a deal?”

Dipper stared at his nemesis for a long while, before letting out a heady sigh. “And you promise you won't—”

_"D o w e h a v e a d e a l ?_

He extended a hand, grasping Bill’s in compliance. And with a single, low whisper, Dipper said the word Bill had been all too eager to hear.

"Deal,”

With that, a bright light engulfed the two of them—if only for showiness—and a deal was struck. 

Oh sweet Time Baby, Pine Tree was so much easier to manipulate than Bill had thought.

Ah, well, he is (most of the time) a man of his word. Free the half-dead girl now or suffer the wrath of the great Dipshit Pines. 

Bill gave a flick of his wrist, and the sludge dissipated, teleporting off to God knows where—leaving a coughing and sputtering Wendy behind in its wake.

Dipper immediately ran over to her, shouting her name desperately, while Bill popped into another dimension; most likely never to be seen for the next month or so.

In all honesty, Dipper had a feeling that he'd end up getting fucked over by their deal—considering how successful their previous "trades" have been—but at the moment he couldn't care less, given that his friend was a sobbing mess on the floor. He really did feel bad for her.

While on the subject of friends, where the actual hell was Soos? Wasn't he supposed to be here an over an hour ago? Dipper really didn't need to go off and last-minute-rescue another friend. Plus, given that he's made a deal with one of the most dangerous (possibly the most dangerous) beings in existence, he says he deserves a break; a really nice break. Wendy and Soos better be funding that luxury trip to Hawaii.

Dipper pressed a hand to his forehead, and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Alright, Wendy. Let's get you home."

 

。。。

 

Days pass, weeks pass. A whole goddamn month passes before Dipper heard even the slightest of whispers from Bill; all the while hiding the fact that his friend was swallowed by a sludge monster and he had to make a deal to get her out of it. 

Nothing that necessary to tell his family.

For reasons unknown to him, upon seeing the dream demon again, a sense of joy and relief welled up in his heart. After all, it meant getting whatever shitty plan Bill had for him out of the way and into his imaginary trash bin. Make it a repressed memory, and all; never to be seen again in the confines of brain prison.

So, when Dipper looks into the eyes of death itself, and is consequently transported to another dimension—he is very unpleased.

The twenty-two-year-old let out a string of curses and swear words, echoing around the void they were in, only stopping when Bill literally forces him to by zipping up his mouth. 

"Hey, kid! What's up? Cat got your tongue? Or was it just another furbeast from the nightmare realm?" Bill barked out a cynical laugh, before sitting down at an invisible chair, relaxing into its nothingness. He snapped his fingers, and in the next moment Dipper was forced into a plush recliner; bound there by cyan chains. "Well, I'm going to be calling in that favor right about now! It's your responsibility to listen to everything I say. After all, we made a deal!"

Another harsh laugh, and Dipper was shown what could only be the image of him if he didn't comply to whatever the hell it was Bill wanted. Torture, eternal suffering, death of all his loved ones. Yeah, that one was new. As if he hadn't already seen these sorts of things ten times over. Did Bill forget he was the one to start Weirdmageddon or something? Now that was a true nightmare. Dipper can still even hear the screams of his dying friends.

Nevermind that, what really mattered was the fact that he was chained to a recliner, and Bill was sitting across from him, sadistic twinkle in his eye. The fucker. He was probably loving every minute of this.

"What... what do you want me to do?" Dipper stammered out, practically turning white from nerves. 

"Simple," Bill said, raising a finger for emphasis. "I want one afternoon with you—just a couple of hours. We can drink and laugh and perform all of that weird human-y stuff you meatsacks do for fun. It'll be great! Just like the kid's night out you missed a while back!"

Dipper wanted to correct Bill on the fact that it was a bro’s night out, but decided not to.

"You want to have a drinking party with me?" Dipper practically choked on his own spit. Seriously, the demon could not get any weirder if he tried. This was like—weird, weird—even for Bill. He was usually the one to destroy the fun (at least in Dipper's eyes), not create it.

If possible, Bill looked even more pleased with himself now. "Exactly. See, wasn't that easy? I save the life of that flesh sack you call a friend, and in turn you just have to hang with me for a few hours! Plain and simple! That seems fun, right?"

"No."

"Well then."

Bill floated up from his seat and gave a large (and over exaggerated) blink towards the table. On cue, candles and champagne appeared on the tablecloth, setting a clearly romantic mood. Blue flames flickered to life and Dipper was left staring at the single eye of Bill. Oh Lord, Dipper thought—this was his way of reaching first base.

"You guessed it, Pine Tree. This is a date! A dinner date, to be precise. Just relax, have some fun, and eat roasted monster feet with me! This is what normal meat sacks do, right? I tried to replicate it exactly." Bill looked at Dipper expectantly, as if he were waiting for some sort of heartfelt confession of Dipper’s love and admiration. Was this the triangle's version of romantic? If Bill was actually making an attempt at something remotely cute, then he failed miserably in every aspect.

"No, no it's—Bill, this isn't even close to what we do on earth. You've got it totally wrong. Where's the mood? The nice setting? You can't find it, because it doesn't exist." Dipper exhaled loudly. He never thought the day would come where he'd be giving love advice to a God damn triangle. "So, might as well throw in the towel? Call it a night? Return me back safely to my family and friends?"

Bill looked downright offended with the way he stared at Dipper, something accusatory in that eye of his. "Now let's get things scalene, here. I tried my hardest with this, and I think it's about time you recognise the sheer amount of dedication I've put into this little project of mine. I had to do a lot of research—and that's coming from the guy with infinite knowledge! Do you even know just how long it took me to find a guide for dating? Really long. As it turns out, people—those meat bags you call 'love gurus'— aren't willing to lend a simple tip to a floating dream demon! What nonsense! Look how much your society has deteriorated in the last trillion years, Pine Tree. It's a whole new world!"

Dipper gulped, unsure of what to say in response to Bill's mini-tantrum. On one hand, if he thanked Bill for his hard work, Dipper might be caught lying and sent flying into an eternal abyss of torment and suffering. On the other hand, if he decided to berate Bill for his attempt at a date, the aforementioned torment and suffering might come sooner than expected.

So either way, Dipper was royally fucked.

Great.

"I, um..." Deep breath in, deep breath out. Great in theory—terrible in practice. "Look, Bill. I appreciate the effort, and all, but you're just... just something I'm not really interested in. Being a triangle and all."

Bill scoffed, crossing his short arms in what appeared to be irritation. "Have the world's standards really changed that much? I used to be able to get a grandma to marry me; no questions asked! Just start the wedding and kill her off before the knot is actually tied—simple as that. You flesh sacks sure bargain a hard price nowadays. Not everyone has more than three sides, y'know."

"Bill. That's..." Not the point, Dipper wanted to say; but was cut off short by his own survival instinct. The matter at hand wasn't that Bill was a triangle, or even that he just had three sides—it was that he's an immortal dream demon who had tried to kill his friends and family multiple times. Not to mention, the whole thing where he almost took over the world. 

So, essentially, Bill was not Dipper's ideal man.

"That's what?" Bill's eye narrowed at him, and flickered into a deep red shade for a moment, as if the demon couldn't decide whether to be mad or not. Personally, Dipper was hoping for not, but you could never know with Bill.

"That's not really the point. I mean, no offense or anything. Like, really, no offense..." Dipper gulped. Just had to clarify that bit before being blown into smithereens. "But, Bill. Look at you, in all of your triangular glory—and look at me. Can't you tell the difference between us? Not just externally, but internally too. All that lovey dovey meatsack-y stuff inside. Personality wise, emotionally wise. You can't comprehend human emotions because you aren't one. And to be frank, demon on human relationships are pretty taboo in this world, considering most of the population doesn't even know you guys exist."

Bill placed his hands on his pointy hips, and acted patient, though Dipper knew that on the inside he probably wanted to murder someone. "So what you're saying, is that you won't give me a chance because I'm an immortal, all-seeing, all-knowing, omnipresent dream demon?" 

Dipper hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded. Might as well get his slow and brutal murder over with now. 

"Listen here, Pine Tree. I've already told you once, and I won't say it again—I like you,"

You just said it again, Dipper thought.

"And I don't just let go of things I like. Regardless of whether or not this kind of relationship is viewed as 'weird' in your pathetic, mortal world, it's still going to happen. I'll make sure of it. I mean, hey! I gave you everything! Fancy dinner date, scented candles, gifts upon gifts upon gifts! Is it still not enough?" Bill sounded desperate—almost hysterical at this point. If he didn't know any better, Dipper would have said it sounded as though Bill actually felt regret of some sort. For what, exactly?

"Do you want a sports car or something? A mansion? A castle? I can make you immortal, give you a dimension—anything you want. I can offer it to you on a silver and bloody platter."

Creepy, but oddly romantic. Maybe Bill did have a flare for this kind of stuff. 

Dipper sighed, and solemnly shook his head, giving only the slightest glance towards Bill. "I mean, I appreciate the effort—I really do—but you're just... you. I don't know how else to explain it. You've kidnapped me, tortured me, attempted to kill me. All on the same day. I can't..." Dipper cut off short, unsure on where to continue. Did it really matter, anyway? He was 97% sure that Bill was going to flay him and serve him to Xanther, or something. Goodbye Dipper, see you later. It was a good run. Your family and friends will miss you.

Dipper Pines was conflicted, as of right now. The emotional part of his brain thought that talking to Bill was wrong; since the demon had, y'know, done all of that evil shit. Run away, it cautioned Dipper. Why should he be giving Bill even the slightest of chances? Weirdmageddon, his friends, swapping people's face-parts around for laughs. The fact that he wanted to go on a nice little date with Dipper did not excuse that he had commit some seriously morally-askew deeds, if anything, it should only raise his suspicions.

The more logical side of him, however, reasoned that siding with Bill was the option that practically guaranteed his own survival. The all-powerful dream demon has a school-girl crush on you and you tell him no? That's one way to get killed. But most importantly, Bill could offer him things—a lot of things. Universes and worlds and kingdoms to rule. Hell, he'd said himself that he'd offer him immortality. Now, if only Dipper would stop being such a brat, and actually listen for once, he might realize agreeing with Bill would give him a comfy and happy lifestyle.

His heart said no, his brain said yes, and his body said "what even is this". 

So, Dipper Pines, master strategist and monster hunter, was officially back where he started—absolutely fucking nowhere.

Dipper sighed, and if he had the ability, he would have placed his head in his hands. Honestly, this situation was getting to be a bit too much for him (and that was coming from the guy who had stopped the demon equivalent of Armageddon). 

Luckily for him, however, Bill had taken the matter into his own hands. Clearly, the demon capable of staying in one dimension for a trillion years was beginning to lose his patience. It almost made Dipper want to laugh. 

In the next moment, Bill snapped his fingers, and the plates around them began to fill with food. Bacon, cheeseburgers, fries, salads, watermelon, and—just as Bill had promised—some roast monster's feet. Now all what Dipper wanted to do was throw up.

"Well, Pine Tree. Since you seem to be so hesitant to accept my love and kindheartedness, which is rude, by the way, I've taken it upon myself to choose for you. And guess what? I've chosen me! So sit back, kid, relax. Have some mystery meat, some red wine, enjoy!” Bill's eye flashed red for a split second, and Dipper froze in his seat. “I insist.”

Oh, well that was sinister.

But, if Bill was really all that determined to have a dinner date with Dipper, then who was he to deny him?

With a shaky hand, Dipper grabbed a fork, and stabbed through a chunk of mystery meat, breaking the soft tissue. Surprisingly enough, it didn't taste as bad as he was expecting it to be. Like a mix between chicken and beef. The only thing really detracting from the overall experience was the fact that Dipper knew it wasn't any animal on earth. Skip animal, actually. Probably some poor innocent creature from one of Bill's many conquered dimensions.

Dipper took another bite, and managed to swallow some more of the chunky meat. From the corner of his eye, Dipper could see Bill studying and observing his every move. That one, soulless eye of his locked onto his mouth and hands and fingers. Now he knew how those paranoid government conspiracists felt when they were told their every move was being monitored by some greater force. It wasn't unalike being on stage in front of hundreds of people; if anything, it felt exactly like that. The sheer fact alone that Bill was watching and practically scribbling down notes about his subconscious behaviours almost sent him into a full blown panic attack. The only thing stopping it, however, was that he had no idea how Bill would make use of the situation when he was in such a frightful state.

"So?" Bill crossed his arms, pointedly staring at Dipper. "How is it?"

 _Not really all that good_ , Dipper wanted to say, but restrained himself. Seriously, for an all-knowing dream demon, Bill majorly needed to learn how to take a hint. Dipper was even trying to give off his best ‘I am creeped out by you and really not interested’ vibe. But no matter what crazy expression he pulled, Bill's determination remained unwavering—if anything, he seemed more determined now than before. Almost as if Bill's hidden ‘keep being persistent’ switch had been flipped. In the back of his mind, Dipper wondered if this was how Wendy felt when he kept hanging around her all the time.

Shaking such thoughts from his head, Dipper put his focus back on answering the question at hand. Maybe it was because of raised nerves, or maybe it was just him, but Dipper's hand wouldn't stop shaking despite the fact that he was clenching onto the fork for literal dear life. He seems to have underestimated the severity of the situation.

"It's... good. Better than I expected, at least. It tastes like steak, or maybe chicken, depending on how grilled the meat is. I mean—yeah, it's pretty good, I guess." Dipper choked out.

Bill's eyes narrowed in a way that made Dipper think he was satisfied with himself. "Good," he floated over towards Dipper, and gestured to the wine glass on the table. "So, how about you try the wine, next? I made sure it's of the highest quality. Probably cost a fortune in your meatsack world."

Dipper looked at Bill, looked down at the wine, and started drinking. To be honest, along with his will to fight, all inhibitions slowly deteriorated away, leaving him with practically no fears. At this point, he probably needed that more than anything, since an evening with Bill left open plenty of murderous possibilities. Might as well just go ahead and do whatever, as long as it guarantees him his life. 

Soon enough, Dipper felt the alcohol reach his system, a dull buzzing in the back of his mind. He placed his head in his hands, and let out a low groan, peeking at Bill through his fingers. The demon seemed to be minding his own business for the most part, idly watching Dipper while flipping through a random dinner menu. Truthfully, Dipper just wanted to get blackout drunk and then forget this ever happened. That would weigh in a lot better on his conscious, and also make sure he never had to explain anything to Mabel.

"More..." Dipper mumbled out, banging a hand on the table. Was it just him, or was that wine working suspiciously quick? He'd only taken his first sip a couple of minutes ago. Or maybe it was a while ago? Dipper couldn't tell with his perception of time being skewed. 

His eyesight faded in and out, and he stared at Bill blankly from across the table. Now that he thinks about it, Bill actually looked quite dapper in a top hat and bowtie. He probably got all the intergalactic ladies. Oh... maybe guys, too? That would be great, really, really great—Dipper smiled. His glass of wine had just refilled, practically spilling over the top with its fullness.

He grabbed it, took a long sip, and then promptly passed out on the table.

 

。。。

 

_The sound of laughter echoed._

__

_Dipper didn't know where it was coming from, or why, but he was struck with the sudden feeling that whatever it was meant deadly harm. He wasn't sure exactly what gave him that clue, but he figured that it had something to do with the fact that his situation now reminded him of a time from the distant past. Dipper looked to his left, to his right; trying to match a face to the voice. It was as if the very void he was in was making that dreaded noise._

__

_Dipper put his hands against his ears, the laughter becoming too loud for him to handle. Despite this, he could still hear it as clearly as if it were in his head._

__

_A bright light flashed from behind him, and he whipped around so quickly his signature hat fell off. Startled, Dipper took took a few steps back as the brightness subsided. When his eyes finally adjusted, the figure in front of him opened its singular orb and stared at Dipper._

__

_"B-Bill?" Dipper whispered, fully ready to turn tail and run._

__

_"Bill." The triangle replied, the edges of its eye crinkling in what appeared to be mirth._

__

_Dipper shook his head, face hardening. "You... this is a dream. Another dream I'm having about you. I've had nightmares about Weirdmageddon ever since we won, and beat the you and the henchmaniacs. You're not real. I know that."_

__

_The fake Bill in front of him let out another hearty laugh, putting its thin arms the front of its body as if it were clutching its stomach. "Oh, Pine Tree. You really crack me up sometimes, kid. I know you've had dreams about me before, but I assure you—this one is the real deal!"_

__

_Dipper narrowed his eyes, pointing pointing finger towards fake Bill. "Well, that's exactly what you've said every night before this! How do I know you're not just another imposter? Which, by the way, you are!" Dipper put his hands on his hips, and widened his eyes as much as possible; an old trick Mabel taught him to wake up from a bad dream. She had said that if you perform one action long enough—such as opening the eyes—you will eventually force your real body to do it._

__

_The fake Bill looked at him curiously, mimicking his stance. "What are you doing with your eyes, Pine Tree? Is that something you meat sacks do to ward off your enemies?" It laughed again, making Dipper scrunch up his face in irritation._

__

_"Why isn't it working? This always works. Ugh, don't tell me Mabel's trick backfire now..."_

__

_"It's not working because you're in the mindscape, kid," it gestured to their surroundings, and for the first time Dipper noticed that they were in a grand library. He was distracted from his inner thoughts momentarily, only able to look on in wonder at the sheer beauty before him. If Dipper had to describe his perfect world, this would be it._

__

_He snapped out of it, closing his mouth and glaring at fake Bill. "No I'm not!" His hands clenched into fists, and he ground his teeth together. "This is a dream, and you are not real, and none of this is real, and—"_

__

_"Shut up, Mason." It spoke; and for the first time, Dipper actually wanted to listen._

__

_He gulped, taking a hesitant step backward; nearly tripping over the stack of books that was lying behind him. "You've never said my real name before."_

__

_"Right, right. Well, there's a reason for that." It waved its hand dismissively. "It's because I am me. Or, to put it more aptly—I am the real Bill Cipher. As triangular as always. As powerful as always. Did you miss me?"_

__

_Dipper blanched._

__

_Not fake Bill laughed._

__

_"But—but you—we defeated you! You're just a statue in the woods now!" Dipper took another step back, this time not managing to catch himself before he fell. "So this... this can't be you! Yeah, yeah—it's not you!"_

__

_Bill floated over and stared down at him with that one, oppressive eye. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid." He let out another wretched laugh, putting his hands together in what seemed to be a clap. "But no, I'm here to tell you that I'm back! Fully-functioning and ready to start Weirdmageddon 2!"_

__

_"Weirdmageddon 2?" Dipper mumbled, staring up at Bill from his position on the floor. He would have thought of some rad comeback, if not for the fact that he was disoriented and scared shitless right now._

__

_"That's right! Weirdmageddon 2!" Bill waved a hand across the air, as if painting an invisible picture of what it would be like. "Me, my henchmaniacs, and of course—you!"_

__

_"Me?" Dipper made a half-hearted attempt at standing back up, before collapsing onto the floor again. His knees were far too shaky to support any weight, and that was only aided by the fact that his brain told him terrible things would happen if he actually managed to get on his feet._

__

_"Yes, you, Pine Tree. Why wouldn't you be involved in my nefarious master plans? After all, you are my lovely star child!" The triangular demon snapped his fingers, and Dipper was lifted in the air by a cloud of blue flames. "So I want you to cooperate. It'll make things easier for all of us."_

__

_Dipper looked up at Bill with hazy vision, not quite processing what he was saying. "Star child? I'm your... what? What do you mean by any of that?"_

__

_Bill rolled his eye, as if the answer was already obvious. "What I mean, Pine Tree, is that I want you and me to strive for world domination—together."_

__

_Dipper stared at him blankly, weakly struggling against the blue flames holding him in the air. "Didn't you... didn't you ask Grunkle Ford the same thing back when Weirdmageddon—the first one, I mean—was happening? Like, if he joined your side then he could be all-powerful and all-knowing too?"_

__

_Bill looked at him, aggravation flaring up in his singular eye. Clearly, he was hoping Dipper wouldn't mention that. "Sixer? Oh, well, that was with him, though. You're different Pine Tree; I actually mean it with you. World domination would be more fun with someone of your intelligence."_

__

_"But..." Dipper stopped struggling, instead opting to just play with his fingers. "Grunkle Ford is way smarter than me..."_

__

_Bill wagged a small finger in the air. "No he's not. You're much smarter than Sixer will ever be. That old meatsack won't even be able to remember his own name, soon."_

__

_Oh, Bill, you scoundrel. You sure do know how to stroke someone's ego._

__

_Dipper looked down, feeling a slight blush rise to his cheeks because of the complement. "R-Really?"_

__

_"Really." Bill made a finger gun with his fingers and pointed it at Dipper, before making a motion which appeared as though he was shooting. "You're the only one I want on my team. The henchmaniacs are good, but nothing compared to you, Pine Tree." Bill paused, before extending his hand. "So, join me?"_

__

_"What? Join you?" Dipper said, confusion clear in his voice. "The fu—no!"_

__

_"No? What do you mean, no?" Bill asked, putting his hands on his triangular hips._

__

_"I mean, no! Why would I join you after everything you've done to my family? Don't you remember the constant fear and terror of Weirdmageddon? The bruning towers and screaming people? I would never make them or anyone else in this town feel that way on purpose! Accept it or not Bill, but I have feelings and I care about people—unlike you! So my answer is no!"_

__

_Bill narrowed his eye. "What do you want?"_

__

_"Excuse me?"_

__

_"I asked what you wanted." Bill put his hands forward, fingers curling inwards and blue flames sprouting from his palms. Various images came into shape from the azure smoke. "Immortality? A brand new house? A castle? A new and improved sister? A dimension of your own to rule? Just name your price, and I'll deliver!"_

__

_Dipper recoiled, staring at Bill with an incomprehensible expression. "I don't want any of those things. No material possessions can make me accept your deal—and that's final. I don't even care about getting my own dimension." Well, okay, his own dimension was tempting, but it wasn't worth the lives of his friends and family._

__

_"Wha—Pine Tree, come on. You don't want any of those things? Tell me your deepest and darkest desire, and I can give it to you. Right here, right now!" Bill wringed his hands together, and Dipper could say with a certain amount of confidence that it almost looked like he was desperate._

__

_"Bill, no. I've said it like, five times already. Stop being persistent and go back to your own dimension already. It's very unpleasant to have you here."_

__

_Bill looked offended by that one, and crossed his arms stubbornly. "No! I didn't go through all of that trouble with Gideon for nothing! I'm not leaving until you—"_

__

_"Gideon had something to do with this?" Dipper tilted his head a little, somewhat surprised by the sudden revelation. Sure, Gideon had had his fair share of demon deals, but after Weirdmageddon Dipper had thought for sure that he's given up on his old life. What happened to that whole speech about 'feeling sorry for his wrong doings'? Apparently he wasn't even close to being as sorry as he said he was._

__

_"Yeah, Gideon had something to do with it! He summoned me and asked for this favor—something about bullies, I think? And I said I would do it as long as he followed some instructions I gave him. He agreed, and then we're here!" Bill said, voice jovial in tone._

__

_Dipper was seriously going to have to punch Gideon the next time he saw him. That stupid kid has always had the most terrible luck with demon deals. Or, more accurately—he's just a huge fucking idiot and can't set clear enough boundaries on what Bill can and can't do._

__

_"That little... okay, so you're back. But me and everyone else will defeat you again! We'll put up a barrier, excorcise you! We did it last time!"_

__

_Bill rolled his eye yet again. "Yeah, yeah, Pine Tree. I get it—you're going to defeat me and save the day, and then Gravity Falls will live on happily ever after, blah blah blah. Look, kid, the point is that I want you to do it with me. It's no fun if I'm all alone."_

__

_"Why do you want me more than anyone else? There are much smarter people out there than a twenty-two-year-old college kid who hasn't even gotten the most basic of degrees yet." Dipper responded. He wasn't exactly sure if he really wanted to hear Bill's answer to that or not._

__

_"I thought I was making it obvious." Bill said, plainly._

__

_"What?"_

__

_"You're my favorite meatsack out there. I wouldn't want anyone else as my right hand man."_

__

_Dipper felt his body being carried away to the heavens. There was no way he just heard that. "Do you even know what that means to us 'meat sacks'? When people say that, it's not meant in a... in, um... it's usually meant in a different way! Explain it differently or something!" Dipper gasped out, looking at anything but Bill. "Why would you offer me immortality, or a castle—Hell, you said you would give me my own dimension!"_

__

_"That offer is still on the table, by the way."_

__

_"Not the point, Bill! You just... you're way too complex for me to understand. Humans aren't meant to talk to demons this much, or even just be in their presence." Dipper sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Explain it to me in a simpler way."_

__

_Bill stared at him, expression unreadable. It seemed almost like he was deliberating what his response should be; which was unusual, even for Bill. In all the years Dipper has known him, he never second guessed himself—never._

__

_The dream demon snapped his fingers once more, and Dipper was dropped to the ground unceremoniously. He could only look up and wait for some kind of explanation as to why he wasn't dead yet._

__

_"Oh, well that's because—"_

__

 

。。。

 

Dipper snapped awake. Or, more accurately, numbly lied in bed while his eyes made a feeble attempt at focusing in on something.

It was just blurry. He faintly recognised the outline of a dresser, and a small night stand, but otherwise he couldn't lock onto anything solid. Various objects came together and all his brain could register was a sea of ink black and gold.

Dipper's left fingers twitched, and then his right, and he realized that maybe drinking Bill's wine wasn't the best of ideas. 

The next moment the door to the bedroom (Dipper can't remember coming to that conclusion, but the thing he was lying on was far too soft to be a normal couch) popped open, and a tall figure entered. Dipper's gaze couldn't bring itself to move over to the stranger's body, but he immediately recognized the familiar eye-bleeding yellow and gold.

Dipper swallowed a lump in his throat, and tried to use his bloated tongue to form any sort of coherent sentence. 

"Bi-Bi..." It honestly wasn't that far off from being sick. The sensation was quite similar to not wanting to pronounce harsh sounds because of a sore throat. Except in this scenario, Dipper had just been drugged up and dragged off to some remote location.

"You called, Pine Tree?" Bill strode over to the foot of the bed with a spring in his step, and slightly adjusted his tie. "I came as soon as I sensed you were awake. Didn't want anyone else to reach you." Bill winked, and Dipper felt the simmering urge to snack him right across the face. And he would have if he didn't have noodle arms, by the way. "Nice dream too, I can see it was inspired by me."

Dipper glared with as much spite as he could muster. No, that dream was not inspired by Bill—it was made by Bill. A dream that brought up that horrific occasion in which the dream confessed his... whatever it was, to Dipper. The incident still haunts him to this day.

Bill, smirked—cold, cruel, and calculating—and twirled the cane in his hand with obvious delight. "But let's not dwell in the past any longer. Now it's time to focus on the present. And, I must say, I'm really looking forward to the present."

A fearful noise escaped from Dipper's throat. Bill greedily drank it up.

He felt a hand caress his cheek, and a single cerulean eye stared down at him with what could only be called affection. If Dipper were to over analyse it, maybe even love. 

In the next second, Bill's face was directly in front of Dipper's, and he let out a sharp gasp at their close proximity. A growl could be heard through the thick silence, shaking him to the core. "Aren't you cute." It took every bit of Dipper's willpower to ignore the tongue that kept darting out to poke at his cheek, outlining the curve of his jaw and the edges of his mouth.

Bill's previous jovial nature seemed to be gone; replaced by something that put indescribable fear in Dipper's heart. At this point, he couldn't tell if the demon wished him life or death. Maybe something beyond that.

One of Bill's hands reached up to stroke his hair, a gesture that normally would be considered caring, but wasn't in Dipper's current situation. "It really is so lovely to see you here," Adept fingers twisted around chocolatey brown locks, before grabbing them rather harshly. “Where you belong." 

A sharp laugh pierced the air, soon to be followed by maniacal giggling. "Ah, Pine Tree. So long I've waited! So, so very long." The hand trailed down to his chest, rubbing over his shirt and just barely touching sensitive nipples. Sensitive everything, actually. "It was incredibly hard not to just bend you over the table and fuck you the moment you stepped into this place—or rather, the moment I teleported you here. But I finally have you, underneath me. And it's so..." Bill took a deep breath in, rather unnecessarily, as Dipper was sure he didn't need any form of oxygen. "Thrilling."

Fingers brushed over his stomach, taut from all those years of running and adventuring. "I must say, I was expecting less. But you were so compliant. So willing to follow my orders and do as you were told. I thought your parents taught you not to accept drinks from strangers," There was mocking in his tone, and Dipper felt the urge to argue with him on that point. Argue with him that not listening meant certain doom. But being as that he couldn't move any part of his face, the yelling would have to wait. "Yet you drank it all down. You asked for more. I was astounded. Just minutes before you had been cursing me out and looking at me with such fearful eyes. You were beautiful, Pine Tree. You are beautiful."

Dipper heard the sound of a zipper, and realized with certainty what was about to happen. His face flushed from sickness.

"Which is why I have to do this."

The only thing covering his lower-half now were a pair of boxer briefs that thinly veiled his growing erection—strained against the fabric, much to his own horror.

"You should be glad I'm the one doing this, you know. Any one else could have easily swooped in and taken you—not that I'd have let them, of course, but it's best to be safe. Anything could happen in that time. And I'd be absolutely beside myself if anything were to go wrong." Dipper should be glad? Glad that an immortal dream demon had kidnapped him and was now planning on raping him? It would have been better in the end if he was eaten by Eightball all those years ago. The thought of... being with Bill, romantically, sent shivers down his spine.

"By the way, I'm sorry I had to resort to such distasteful methods when getting you here, but I knew you wouldn't comply otherwise, so it was necessary to drug you. After all, this is our first time. I want you to feel good." Bill palmed him through his pants. Dipper felt absolutely nothing from the touch. 

The demon's nose brushed over his, and Dipper barely had any time to register what was happening before hungry lips were on him in an instant, taking whatever they could get. Sharp teeth bit his fragile skin, a tongue tasted every inch of his mouth. Dipper's sensors overloaded, despite the fact that most of his body had been completely numbed. Then, and only then, did he react; it started feeling good, really good. Dipper would have questioned it if he didn't know the cause. 

Bill's single eye scrutinized him—gauging his reaction to the stimulus, to the feeling of his mouth and hands touching everywhere at once. 

Bill became more aggressive in his attempts. Soon, the gentle hand that had been doing wonders to his member turned into a vicious one, roughly stroking him further into orgasm. Teeth that previously were leaving small nips, now left large and painful bites that smeared blood onto the sheets.

Dipper whined, low in his throat, and felt the movement of his shirt upward, coming off of his body and being flung to the side.

Bill's mouth left his own, and for a moment Dipper wondered if this would be all he would get. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He would just pretend he never had that thought.

Something wet moved up from his navel to his collarbone, and Dipper initially recoiled at the strange feeling of saliva being rubbed off on his body; it wasn't pleasurable, but certainly not unpleasurable either. Dipper was left to his own imagination regarding exactly what organ was responsible for such a thing.

He choked out a sound—what could only be interpreted as a moan—and his cock twitched in appreciation. Oh God, this was so wrong. This was so terribly, terribly wrong. Dipper was a man; he shouldn't be feeling this good with his nipples. He shouldn't be feeling good at all with any part of his body, from the touch of a demon. But there was something in the way Bill sucked and licked at them that drove his hazy mind further towards to edge.

Dipper's eyes welled with tears, and he felt complete shame when he came into his boxers.

Bill barked out a harsh laugh, and went back up to kiss Dipper. "Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree. You really are a perfect being," This time, when a pair of lips met his, he didn't refuse them. "A perfect being, just for me—just for my exclusive use." Dipper moaned, and sharp fangs bit his lips until they were tender and swollen. "To be honest, I had a lot of different ideas on how to bring you here. It was hard to choose. Do I plan for the long haul, slowly isolate you from your friends and family until you have no one to depend on but me? Or do I just take you away immediately and condition you into being my loving pet? In the end, I decided it would be best to seduce you; to make you want me. And, well, maybe that's not exactly what happened, considering the drugs, but you will want me, soon enough."

Dipper hardened at the words. He blamed it on the aphrodisiac.

"I know, Pine Tree. I know. I'll give you attention soon enough," With that, Dipper's boxers were pulled down, exposing him to the cool air. However, he could feel nothing but heat coming from his lower half.

Bill's fingers grasped onto the zipper of his suit pants, and he slowly pulled down, as though teasing Dipper. Eventually, his fly was completely pulled back, leaving everything exposed and bare. He was going to get fucked by a fully-dressed man. Even from the corner of his eye, Dipper could tell his member (which he had, without out a doubt, literally built to be that way) was large—above average. And if Dipper had the ability, he'd be staring at it in awe.

"Now, the real fun begins." Bill hopped off of his position next to Dipper, and climbed onto the bed in between his legs. Dipper couldn't see what he was doing, but he had a suspicion it was related to the cool slippery feeling that had begun to work it's way into his ass. Dipper suddenly became acutely aware of how hot his cheeks were. Bill was using lube.

Long fingers probed at his lower half. Dipper let out a moan at the contact; Bill was stretching him open, slowly. 

It started with just a single digit, rubbing his insides and turning him into a shivering mess. Dipper wasn't a virgin, but this was his first time having someone else put their fingers inside of him. Also the first time anyone had actually implied doing that sort of thing. Yay. Bill should get an award titled " _Congratulations! You took my anal virginity!_ " Or rather, was going to take, because Dipper didn't feel like lying to himself about where this was headed.

A second finger entered him, and all of a sudden Dipper was pulled away from his thoughts and forcibly shoved into what could only be called a trance. He couldn't think; couldn't breathe. He just stared up at the ceiling in bliss and let out an incoherent mumbling of words that was half him asking for more and half him just wanting nothing else but to punch Bill right in his smug face.

Bill hit that spot inside of him; abused it, and the next thing Dipper knew he was coming all over himself and his stomach, member twitching happily all the while.

The dream demon let out a coo, and moved on top of him, face appearing more menacing now than ever because of their current intimacy. Dipper whimpered; Bill grinned.

"Sorry for having to make you go through all of this, Pine Tree," He waved his hands back and forth animatedly. "I know it's been hard, only being able to stare up at the ceiling blankly and not participate in what's been going on between us; you must be sad—which is why I'll fuck you now." Bill made it sound like Dipper was actually not a step away from having a mental breakdown. "This way, we both get to feel good."

Bill grasped his own cock. Dipper was incapable of looking, so he instead chose to focus on his rapidly beating heart. This was surreal.

Something prodded at his entrance, just lingering there for a moment, as if unsure whether or not to to continue. Dipper took a deep breath inwards, and relaxed as much as possible. Best to prepare himself for what was about to happen. The next moment, a pleasure like he'd never felt before flooded his system, and Dipper let out a long moan.

Bill had really gotten in there—that's for sure. He was already sunken in around half-way. 

Dipper heard heady breathing from directly above his ear, as more of the thick length entered him. It seemed almost as if Bill himself was at a loss for what he had just done. Excitement. Not at all unlike what Dipper had felt from him earlier, at the dinner table. Bill was excited. Purely, genuinely, excited. Dipper shivered, before another drawn out moan was forcibly taken from his lips. 

A rough bite was placed in the center of his creamy neck, adding to the already large collection, and Dipper could do nothing more than to just lie there and take it. He honestly couldn't tell what was overpowering the other; pain or pleasure? Bill's need to satisfy himself or to satisfy Dipper? 

Something sparked within him, and he suddenly recognized the severity of his situation with strong clarity.

Here he was, at Bill's mercy—at _Bill Cipher’s_ mercy, getting fucked like a bitch in heat, enjoying it, and screaming out for more. Dipper gulped. This had to be Bill's plan all along. To get him to submit, to comply to his will. 

He moaned, not from pleasure, but from aggravation.

Bill had wanted more than first base from the very beginning.

Dipper whined, at a particularly vicious thrust, and could practically feel how self-satisfied Bill was in that moment. He must be real fucking proud of himself, getting the man of his dreams to act like a total whore.

"Bill..." He mumbled out, finally regaining some amount of movement in his face. Maybe Bill's dosage of pills hadn't been enough (well, surely enough to any sane human adult. Just not enough to affect Dipper for more than a couple of hours at a time).

The aforementioned dream demon shifted his position, so that he was now looking down at Dipper. He seemed in equal parts confused and delighted. "Pine Tree? You can speak again?"

Yes, he could speak. Not as efficiently as normal, but it was a good start, considering he'd been drugged up to the high heavens.

Dipper nodded with as much enthusiasm as he could manage.

Bill looked quite shocked.

"Wow..." He said, still delivering loose thrusts inside of Dipper. Slowly, a smile replaced his previous bewilderment. "Oh, oh! Pine Tree, Pine Tree! How does it feel? Is it good?" Bill asked, voice sounding far too enthusiastic than Dipper was comfortable with.

As it turns out, talking to Bill was not a good idea.

Dammit, he really should learn from his mistakes.

But, if there was even one thing Dipper had to look forward to, it would be that in only a couple of hours he would be set free. 

Sure, the torture might be terrible now, but after everything was said and done, Dipper could go back to his regular life. Back to his crazy, wacky, wild, regular life. And maybe it wasn't the best of lives at certain points, but it would certainly beat spending all of eternity with Bill.

Dipper just had to figure out a way to get out of this situation as quickly as possible—which was hard, mind you, since he was currently experiencing one of the strongest pleasures of his life. 

"Pine Tree, you didn't answer my question." There was something in Bill's tone that really made him want to respond. Something persuasive. Magic.

"It feels good," Dipper spoke, but it wasn't his voice. It wasn't him. What the Hell had the demon just done? Cast a spell that made him exclusively tell the truth? He let out a sound of pure frustration, and Bill laughed with obvious glee.

He wiped an invisible tear from his eye, and flicked it off somewhere to the side. "Kid, let me tell you, you are a treat to be around. I've never had this much fun in my life!" Bill set his pace brutally once more, and Dipper felt the edge of another impending orgasm. "Ah, Pine Tree..."

He collapsed onto Dipper's chest, letting out a contented sigh. "I'm never letting you go." He whispered, and if possible, Dipper would have froze up more.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "W-what?"

Bill hummed, the sound pleasant to Dipper's ear. "I'm not letting you go after this. Never. After all, what kind of man would I be if I let the perfect chance to be with my sweetheart go to waste?"

Dipper glared up at the ceiling. That was breaking the deal. Bill Cipher didn't break deals. "You... you said you would... only take me... for a..." He still struggled to form words, "couple of hours..."

Bill rolled his eyes. "That was after the original contract was made. If you recall, I said that 'I'll just call upon a small favor one day, and you'll help me with it'. There was never any time specifications mentioned, Pine Tree. So if I so desired for that favor to be you becoming my partner for all of eternity, you’d have to follow it. If you didn't, well, that would be breaking the rules, and I'd have to force you,"

This is the definition of forcing me, Dipper thought.

"Besides, even if it were in the deal for us to only hang out for a 'couple of hours', that wouldn't mean anything. I never said I would let you go after that."

Shit. Yet another thing Dipper should have included in their deal.

He let out a loud moan, as another hard thrust was delivered directly to his prostate. "See, even you can't resist it, with all of your arguing. Admit the truth, Pine Tree—it feels good. Really good. Don't you want more? Huh, huh?" 

Bill continued to make a mess of his insides with that, and Dipper was left to his own sex-hazed thoughts. 

This whole thing, down to the last bit, didn't make any sense. Bill was smart, Dipper knew that; Ford certainly knew that, after years of struggling with him. But there was nothing to be gained in having a... 'relationship' with Dipper. Absolutely nothing at all. He was just another geeky adventurer in a world full of geeky adventurers. He wasn't unique compared to them in the slightest. His only real intriguing feature was the constellation smack dab in the middle of his forehead. But that served no other purpose than to earn him the teasing of his peers and a stupid nickname that seemed to stick no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it.

Dipper Pines was average; Bill was not.

So why…?

"Why do you want me more than anyone else?" He asked, gaze trailing towards Bill's single eye. 

"I thought I was making it obvious."

Oh, Dipper just remembered how his dream ended.

_“I love you.”_

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, you got it—Toyota (note: I don't actually own Toyota). 
> 
> Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed my very first fic on this site. It was a wild ride. The original plan was for it to be in the 2,000 - 4,000 word range, but clearly, that didn't happen. Instead, I produced a 10,000 word mostrosity that would make my grandmother roll in her grave. What can I say? Sometimes I just get way too into it.
> 
> If you're curious about why this fic is called "Altruism", I'll give a quick explanation: Altruism is the belief in or practice of disinterested and selfless concern for the well-being of others. In this case, Bill believes that everything he does for Dipper benefits him—and therefore, he sees absolutely nothing wrong with his own actions. Bill is delusional; thinking that he is some kind of holy protector of Dipper, which is why he appears so surprised when Dipper actually denies his advances.
> 
> Well, I'll let you go now, since I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me talk. 
> 
> BUT WAIT—I'm thinking about writing a TomCo fic soon (of similar, fucked up, nature. Because there are legitimately no good messed up TomCo fics out there), so if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments.
> 
> And thanks again, for reading!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> A disgraceful human being (sorry grandma)


End file.
